cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
CityVille Wiki:Images
Images may be uploaded to the CityVille Wiki. Please be sure to follow these guidelines when using, editing or uploading images. =Using images= Images may be added to an article to make it more attractive, easy to use and to explain things that words cannot. Relevance Images used must be relevant to the article they appear on. If there is a section on a page that is related to something else (and the section is relevant to the article, as defined by the Style Guide, an image relevant to that may be used. For example, there should not be an image of Strawberries on the Watermelon page. However, if there is a relevant section on Strawberries in the Watermelon article, a Strawberries image may be added to that section. Number Although images can be used on a article with great effect, the number of images must not be excessive. Generally, on a short article, only one image is needed. If an article is longer, more images may be added, so long as they are relevant and do not crowd the page. On shorter articles with a template (for example, businesses articles), images are not always necessary. Location, size and style Generally, images should be posted on the right hand side, as a thumbnail. Ideally, they should have a caption that gives a short description of the image. In some circumstances, the image may be place on the left. However, this should only be done rarely. Galleries Some articles may have a gallery at the bottom of the page. A gallery should only be used if there is many relevant pictures that do not comfortably fit on a page. Pictures added to a gallery must remain relevant to the article. Except on an editors own userpage, a gallery should never be for personal use and should only be used to improve the quaility of the article. All images in a gallery must be allowed under the Images Policy and must all contribute to the article. Simply having multiple images of the same object does not constitute contributing to the article - each image must have a purpose. =Uploading= Editors may upload images to the Wiki. Appropriate images All images uploaded must be appropriate and legal. This means that no adult content, pornography, illegal images or images promoting illegal activity should be uploaded. In addition to this, all images must be relevant to Cityville and have a use on the Wiki. Any images that do not follow these rules will be deleted. In the case of illegal or adult content, the user may be blocked from editing and commenting the Wiki. Image format The format of any image must be png. Not only does this keep images consistent with others on the Wiki, it ensures that no problems arise from using other formats. If an image in another format is uploaded, it should be replaced with a png image. Image names Images should be named consistently. Image names are case sensitive. Image names should be capitalised as according to the Style Guide. That means that, unless an item is capitalised differently in game, only the first letter should be capitalised. The format should always remain uncapitalised. Image names should also be pluralised according to the style guide - names should be kept singular unless they are pluralised in game. If an image is a market icon of an image, it should be named {Item name]-icon.png. This keeps images consistent and ensures all image templates work. Personal images The CityVille Wiki is not an image hosting service, however, personal images are allowed. Please keep them all appropriate, and tag them all with Category:User Images. Duplicate images Before uploading an image, editors should check to ensure a similar image does not always exist. If a duplicate image is uploaded, it should be deleted. You can nominate a duplicate image for deletion using . If a user wishes to upload a newer version of an image, they may do so by clicking the 'Upload a new version of this file' button. Transparency Where an image is of a single object, it must be transparent. This means that is has no background at all - not even a white background. When the image is of a landscape or shows many items at once, it may remain non-transparent. Content Images must contain what they are representing, and nothing more. For example, an image of strawberries may contain strawberries. The image must not have extra, unnecessary objects. An image of strawberries should not contain strawberries surrounded by pineapples. Images may not be used to show off (whether accidentally or on purpose). If an image contains excessive items or shows a players level or wealth, it should be replaced with a more appropriate image. The only exception is where the subject of the image requires the image to 'show off' (for example, an experience bar). Category:Policy